thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Portman
"We cling to our fairy tales until the price for believing them becomes too high." : ''-Jacob Portman'' Jacob Portman is the main character and narrator of the first book of the series. Early Life Jacob Portman grew up listening to his grandfather's stories of his life in Wales. He used to want to be an explorer until his mother told him that everything had already been discovered in the world. He grew up in a rich household in Englewood, Florida, and was to become the heir to Smart-Aid, his uncles' drug store. He worked as an employee in one of the smaller branches and did everything he could to get out, but could not because of his uncles' high positions. Despite his father's beliefs, Jacob wasn't very popular in school and got picked on often until he met his best and only friend Ricky. "The cooperation part was an unofficial brains-for-brawn trade agreement we'd worked out in which I helped him not fail English and he helped me not get killed by the roided-out sociopaths who prowled our school. That he made my parents deeply uncomfortable was merely a bonus. He was, I suppose my best friend, which is a less pathetic way of saying he was my only friend." - Jacob, Chapter One In the Home Jacob discovered the home in the time loop in chapter 5, but he didn't spend much time there sence he did have to go to and from from the time loop to our time. Jacob also goes to the time loop everyday to see the children, Emma, and spends all his day there and be back by dinner to find his father drunk and sad. Peculiarity Jacob has the ability to see hollowgasts, which are normally invisible except their shadows to everyone else. Description Jacob is discribed by Emma to look a lot like his grandfather. Relationships Abraham Portman - Is Jacob's grandfather and is a father to Franklin Portman. Franklin Portman - Franklin is Jacob's father and Abraham's son, who brings him on the journey to Cairnholm. Emma Bloom - Emma Bloom is a peculiar child he meets and reminds Emma of his grandfather Abraham Portman. Love For Emma During The Book Emma Bloom is one of the peculiar child Jacob meets during the book when he goes back to Sep. 3 1940. At first Emma a tight and curious on who he is or what he is (a wight or a hollowghast). Later on she becomes great friends with him and flirty. Her actions will make you smile. On pg.(to be added) They go swimming and she shows him "flashlight fish" and share a tube to help them breath, then Emma elbows him to go to the surface and then climbs onto the boat. Later Emma and Jacob lean on eachothers back and talk as they loook at the stars. Jacob thinks it is wrong to flirt back to Emma because she was his grandfathers lover before. So Jacob just before she trys to kiss him brings up "(too be added)" and Emma is shocked and trys hard not to tell him. She finally gives up and goes in for another kiss and they start makingout. When Emma backs away his lips follow hers and she says "I have to breathe, dummy". Then another time is on pg.(to be added) Emma reachs for an apple in a tree and Jacob helps her and when she gets it she says "You deserve it" and give him a kiss on the cheek. Jacob's says to her "The apple or the kiss?" and Emma laughs and runs off. On pg.304 Emma and Jacob are moving together for a kiss but the sheep "scream" and the hollowghast comes back. On page 307 after Jacob killed the hollowghast, Emma helped him out of the water and they kissed in the gentle rain. I hope the movie turns out great and also the second book! ~Katie Z The Hollowghast When Jacob, Emma, Fiona, Enoch, Millard go of the kill and find wights when they are in the shit house Jacob does not what them to die there so he runs out and yells "Come get me you ugly bastard!" Category:Characters